Apuesta
by Irasue Zira
Summary: No se quien me manda a hacer este tipo de apuestas con ella...  Por que nadie dijo que la vida paterna de un Detective privado fuese facil...


Hola, este One shot lo hico inspirada en unas imágenes sumamente adorables que encontré de L cuidando a una bebe :D

**Disclaimer: Death Note y sus personajes no me pertencen, todos ellos son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores.**

**Por :Irazue Zira**

* * *

><p>L se mantenía rígido en su asiento con la mirada puesta sobre la pantalla que tenia delante suyo, había estado trabajando en un caso recientemente, bueno, muy aparte de los que siempre tenia estaba aun encargándose de llevar a cabo las investigaciones especiales que le habían pedido en Inglaterra, algo acerca del robo de antigüedades muy valiosas las cuales pertenecían al país, L estaba sorprendido por la forma en que el ladrón había robado las cosas, sin dejar huellas o un patrón común pero tenia la certeza de que ese caso no le tomaría mas de dos días. Mordió su dedo buscando así encontrar la respuesta a la interrogante que se hacia ahora, ¿Dónde estaba ese ladrón? Según los reportes de Matt y Mello no estaba en América, ya que ellos habían inspeccionado esos lugares bajo la tutela de Near quien estaba a cargo del caso en caso de que el estuviese ocupado, los tres trabajaban la información y se la enviaban a el, de esa forma L podía seguir trabajando en sus casos sin exponerse como lo hizo con el caso Kira, el cual, ya llevaba al menos 1 año de haberse resuelto.<p>

Tomo un respiro agarrando su tazón para postres especial y llenándolo de malvaviscos a los cuales aplico después chocolate liquido, necesitaba energía y muy aparte de eso le gustaba comer dulces, aun a sus 26 años, aunque fuese difícil de creer. Después de terminar el ritual de preparación usual para su postre tomo su cuchara cuidadosamente y comenzó a apilar los bombones uno encima de otro haciendo así una pequeña torre de cuatro malvaviscos de alto, después los dirigió a su boca dispuesto a comerlos de un sentón, aunque, para su mala suerte, fue abruptamente interrumpido en el acto.

-¡Ñiiiaaaa!-El grito inesperado hizo que L se sobresaltara tirando así su torre de malvaviscos tan anheladamente elaborada, frunció el ceño con fastidio mientras intentaba ignorar aquellos berridos y continuaba apilando malvaviscos (No se quien me manda a hacer este tipo de apuestas con ella, ciertamente…), el estruendo fue mayor a su paciencia, dejo sus dulces a un lado y rebusco detrás de su monitor hasta encontrar lo único que lograba silenciar a esa criatura, después de unos segundos lo encontró. Suspiro y se paro de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la pequeña cuna que había depositado Misa Amane detrás, era diminuta, mas bien parecida a una sillita de traslado, y en ella un pequeño bulto que se retorcía entre gemidos y chillidos exasperantes.

-Bien, bien ya estoy aquí…- Dijo L como si de alguna forma eso habría logrado callarle, para su suerte pareció llamarle la atención y hacer que el llanto fuera menor, se acerco a la silla de traslado y cargo a la criatura en sus brazos alcanzándole el biberón que esta tomo encantada cesando así con la avalancha de lamentos que había tenido, L la mantuvo cargado unos cuantos minutos y cuando la vio semi dormida la devolvió a su lugar de origen para después volver a trabajar esperando no tener mas interrupciones, consiente estaba que en circunstancias normales jamás se habría encontrado en ese dilema cuidando una pequeña bebe, todo se debía a su maldita manía de competir con la Amane, manía que había tomado hacia un tiempo.

La apuesta era simple, consistía en que el, a quien Misa había calificado como un "Vago descuidado e incompetente", cuidase a un bebe por lo menos dos horas, L había aceptado. Ya en el pasado había cumplido con ella las apuestas mas extrañas que jamás imagino, desde un concurso de doce horas de ajedrez ( En el cual ridiculizo a Misa esplendorosamente) hasta una extraña ocasión en la cual Light aun estaba vivo y habían apostado quien era capaz de llamar su atención mas fácilmente, en esa ocasión ambos jóvenes no recordaban haber sido Kira y por muy irónico que sonase L también había ganado, le basto con hablar del caso para obtener al castaño por completo. Pero eso era pasado y por lo tanto se dejaba ahí, ahora L tenia la complicación de esa niña, no era que la odiara (No era capaz de…) solo que un detective privado como el no tenia tiempo para niños y la ídolo Japonesa había dado en su punto débil con esa apuesta, pero ganaría, por que era demasiado orgulloso para perder, aun cuando en ocasiones no había ganado las apuestas (Como aquella en la cual Misa le reto a no comer dulces por un mes).

Introdujo unas cuantas claves en el computador para acceder a la nueva información que Near le había mandado, estuvo a punto de entrar mientras presionaba la tecla "enter" pero aquellos gemidos lastimeros que terminarían en un infernal llanto comenzaron, L no quería volver a pasar por eso por lo cual se acerco a la criatura rápidamente proporcionándole otro biberón para que se callara y pudiese así volver a su trabajo de menor rango, lamentablemente la bebe se limito a botar el biberón a un costado y seguir llorando, clamando atención de forma obstinada recordándole a L cierta rubia que clamaba por Light, rodo los ojos y se acerco examinándo a la bebe por si tenía algún dolencia pero al acercarse se cayó, por lo cual sus sospechas eran ciertas y solo buscaba llamar atención, suspiro y la cargo unos segundos, buscando así que ella durmiera y el pudiese volver al trabajo, cuando se hubo calmado lo suficiente la coloco en la cunita pero el efecto fue el mismo los llantos no se hicieron esperar.

Al final en una habitación completamente oscura con las ventanas corridas y ninguna luz mas la que emanaba el monitor del computador, se encontraba un L tecleando cosas en la pantalla un poco fastidiado al sentir los constantes jaloneos en su cabello, producto de una bebe jugando con ellos, L no lo entendía, ¿Qué gusto sentían los niños jugando con el pelo de los demás? Sobre todo cuando aquella bebe tenía un cabello tan negro como el suyo, de fondo las constantes risas de la criatura sonaban como un canto melodioso a comparación del llanto. En el interior L deseaba que Misa se retardara mas de las dos horas de apuesta hasta que su durmiera la bebe dado que no le habría gustado ser objeto de sus burlas al verle con aquella criatura en las manos, no por que fuese malo si no porque la rubia podía ser en realidad molesta y ruidosa si le proponía.

Un jalón especialmente doloroso lo desplazo de su trabajo haciendo ver con reproche a la bebe, el nunca jugaba, pero era tolerante incluso indulgente pero solo hasta cierto punto, sin embargo a pesar de su mirada severa la pequeña solo fue capaz de sonreír con más alegría como si hubiese alcanzado su objetivo, L se limito a suspirar sin poder verle molesto un segundo mas y volvió al trabajo pensando en su caso entre jalones, algunos dolorosos, otros no.

¿Cuándo cesaron las molestias? No lo supo, solo fue consciente de ello una vez que fue por algo de café y noto un peso extra que le hacía estar aun mas encorvado, la pequeña se había dormido. Por un momento se vio tentado a dejarla donde estaba pero el temor a hacerla llorar otra vez y tener que repetir el proceso de dormirla, aunque algo le detuvo y muy en el fondo le gustaba el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, era casi adormecedor, quizás por eso había ido por mas Café, tomo un poco y sonrió de medio lado viendo recargada en su nuca la cabecita caída de aquella problemática criatura antes de seguir en su trabajo con la seriedad usual. No hubo más interrupción hasta que llego Misa, cuando eso paso a luz de la puerta exterior por la cual entro molesto un poco a L, rodo los ojos, ya sabía lo que seguía a continuación.

-¡Lo sabía, lo sabia! Me voy dos horas y conviertes la habitación en un complejio oscuro de películas de terror, ¿Y la niña?- L suspiro mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado debido a los gritos.

-Deberías saber que eso no es verdad Misa, y también deberías bajar el volumen…- Ante eso L pudo notar perfectamente que la rubia negaba mientras dejaba unas compras que había hecho en la mesa y abría las cortinas de la sala de trabajo causando un resplandor aun más molesto que el anterior.

-¿Por qué? No me digas que la escondiste por ahí para no hacerte cargo de ella…- L le miro un tanto fastidiado ante eso, no podía creer la forma en la cual Misa le tenía contemplado.

-Yo no sería capaz de hacer algo así Misa, sería poco lógico y carente de coherencia tomando en cuenta que…- Fue abruptamente interrumpido por Misa quien se dirigió a la bebe que ya había notado detrás de su espalda y retirado de la misma, su voz era dulzona y con matices maternales.

-¡Hola bebe! ¿Tu papa intento convertirte en Vampiro?, mama se fue por unos segundos pero ya volvió, y trajo un muñeco nuevo para que juguemos- L suspiro un tanto molesto mientras se quitaba la cangurera que se había puesto en la espalda y hablaba con voz desinteresada.

-Convertir a la gente en Vampiro es prácticamente imposible, no le hecho nada a Janette, ahora llévatela de aquí…-Ante eso Misa soltó una especie de sonrisa socarrona cargando a la pequeña niña en sus brazos con un nuevo juguete en manos.

-Oh vamos, no me dirás que echaras a tu esposa y a tu propia hija, ¿Cierto?, se que en el fondo también quieres a Janette cerca…- L tomo unos cuantos de los bombones que no había comido hacía rato, los cuales ya estaban remojados.

-Sabes que estoy en horario de trabajo todo el tiempo y la niña es una distracción…-Misa iba a hablar pero L la detuvo al instante- Al igual que tu…- Eso acallo a la Blonda quien puso una expresión molesta, L continuo después de comer unos cuantos malvaviscos mas- Y…yo nunca he dicho que no la quiera…- Ante esto Misa sonrió enternecida sin que "Ryuzaki" como ella le llamaba por precaución lo notase dado que estaba de espaldas.

Había echo esa estúpida apuesta solo con la excusa de hacer que el pelinegro pasara más tiempo con su hija, con esa pequeña con cabello tan negro como el de él y ojos tan azules como los suyos propios, con esa niña dulce que adoraba más que a su propia vida. Misa recordaba que la primera vez que Ryuzaki la vio hizo una expresión curiosa examinándola como un espécimen, al principio le molesto pero supuso que era su forma de conocerla ( Incluso a mi me vio así cuando nos conocimos…), la rubia sabía también que L no era muy cariñoso, sus muestras de afecto para con ella siempre fueron extrañas, era diestro en acciones pero lento en palabras, no solía siempre aclarar las cosas y tampoco parecía del tipo paternal, quizás por la educación aislada que llevo de niño. Aun con todo eso la rubia tenía la certeza que podía dejar a su hija al cuidado de el (A pesar de proclamar siempre a los cuatro vientos que eso sería un catástrofe) por que tenía la certeza que Ryuzaki nunca iba a dejarla llorar, no solo por su trabajo si no porque no le agradaban las mujeres que lloraban como una vez le había dicho cuando se entero de la muerte de Light, Misa suspiro aun si haberse ido de la habitación, cosa que L había notado por las constantes risitas de su hija, le contesto en un tono más "amable" para que no se quedara ahí parada con la niña.

-Mi amor sabes que no me gusta que me presiones esperándome detrás, yo me desocupare cuando tenga que hacerlo, además en estos momentos estoy…- L fue abruptamente interrumpido cuando Misa se acerco por detrás suyo y le planto un beso en la mejilla que le dejo desconcertado, la miro con la duda en los ojos a lo cual ella respondió alegre.

-Nunca te di tu premio por ganar la apuesta, aunque el beso solo fue para callarte…tu premio te lo doy esta noche…- Dicho esto el detective privado observo como Misa se iba con su hija, con Janette Lawliet a algún otro lugar del apartamento a pasar el rato, toco su mejilla unos segundos analizando la situación, suspiro tecleando cosas en su computador algo irritado ( ¿Si he ganado, porque siento que perdí?) Y comprendió que Misa nunca quiso ganar, porque ella termino ganando a media competencia, L suspiro otra vez pero esta vez sonriendo ligeramente ( No sé quien me manda a hacer este tipo de apuestas con ella…)

* * *

><p>Muy corto, lo se.<p>

Espero su opinion :D


End file.
